bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Cazador
Gina Cazador is a human female actress who played the love interest and fellow officer Sassy Malone in the series Philbert in Season 5. She also becomes a temporary love interest for BoJack mirroring their on-screen relationship. Design Gina is a thirty-nine-year-old human woman with tan skin, medium length dark brown hair with caramel colored highlights, and she wears purple lipstick. She is likely of Hispanic heritage due to her appearance and name. When playing Sassy Malone on Philbert, she wears a brown leather jacket, a white tank top, dark blue jeans with a belt that has a police badge clipped to it, and brown boots. She also wears a chain necklace. Her everyday attire is a magenta collared button down shirt, black capri leggings, and red and white sneakers. She is often seen with an iPod and earbuds in most of her scenes. Background History As a six-year-old little girl, Gina's favorite musical, although it was not well received, was A Kernel of Truth ''on Broadway which her mother took her to see. She has long since given up the dream, believing she's not good enough, but still listens to it to remind her of a time she was less jaded. She became an actress and starred on multiple cop/crime related shows, although she was always the costar and the shows she was on usually weren’t big hits, and she didn’t get any attention for it. 'Season 5' '''Gina' is BoJack's co-star, who plays his fellow officer and love interest Sassy Malone in Philbert. She's spent her younger years without getting a starring role and believes Philbert ''to be her last chance at stardom since she's now thirty-nine. ''Philbert is said to be her twenty-eighth attempt at a series and the first to make it past one season. After their first day on set, BoJack and Gina sleep together. He asks her if she has any misgivings about the show and characters. Gina says that she gets hired because she does her job right, and she doesn’t particularly love her character, who is only written as a character who makes a lot of deadpan snarky comments. She does a lot of nude scenes and "likes cold rooms and hates bras” for fan service. It feels gratuitous and male-gazey, but it pays her mortgage. BoJack offers her to stay and hang out, but Gina leaves because she enjoys being alone. The next day, BoJack goes to talk to Flip about the script - he has some concerns about the writing and his character. Flip assures him it’s all necessary and gets the idea from BoJack to cut the stripper scene and to only draw Gina naked, as it’ll be more motivated by character. BoJack tried to protest the scene to Flip, saying if he’s trying to get back at him for criticizing the script he shouldn’t also punish Gina in the process. Flip tells BoJack that wasn’t his intention, he just wants to make a great show, and he’s the only one with a problem. Gina even denies having a problem with the scene. However, while they argue Flip comes up with the idea to have BoJack star in his own nude scene where he gets on a stool and does a full body rotation while screwing in a light bulb. Flip says that he'll go back to how things were before if BoJack admits that he's only giving suggestions to hear himself talk. BoJack doesn't say anything so Flip tells him that they'll shoot the scene tomorrow. In ''Planned Obsolescence'', BoJack is at Elefante with Gina. Pickles the waitress arrives, and Gina excuses herself to the bathroom. Pickles meets up with her in there and talks about how they’re both dating celebrities. Gina tells Pickles she should have zero expectations when dating a celebrity. BoJack tries talking to Gina at the snack table, but she has earbuds in her ears. He pulls one out and learns that she's listening to a corny musical's soundtrack (which is literally about corn), and he teases her about it. BoJack continues to make fun of Gina. Gina tells BoJack about how when she was six her mother took her to see a bad Broadway show, but she loved it and always dreamed of performing on Broadway, but she assumed she wasn’t good enough, although she still listens to the musical to remind her of a time when she felt good. BoJack apologizes but turns his apology into teasing. Gina storms off angry. BoJack apologizes for real to Gina. Gina accepts, just as long as he didn't tell anyone else. BoJack says that he told Princess Carolyn and that she can sing in the nightclub scene. Gina asks why he'd do that. BoJack tells her that it's her dream and that if she doesn't try now she'll always wonder what if. Gina agrees to do it. She hugs and kisses him before she goes to get ready. She doesn't do well in the audition and feeling discouraged deletes the soundtrack to her favorite musical from her iPod, crying as she does so. She goes to BoJack's, where he tries to apologize, but she stops him, saying that he was right - if she hadn't sung she would've wondered what if. Gina goes to bed, leaving BoJack to think about everything. In ''INT. SUB'''' She and BoJack have nothing to do on set. Gina suggests they have sex, but BoJack declines because he’ll just think about his dead mom the entire time. She offers to get him pie and he accepts. After Diane begins to write for the show, Gina's character becomes more rounded and better written in general, along with the rest of the show. In [[Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos|''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos]], she is gone for most of the episode to find a costume at Rite-Aid for BoJack’s annual Halloween party. By the time she gets back while wearing a very elaborate witch's costume made of random objects, the party is already over. Annoyed, she says she's going to bed. In ''Ancient History'', filming of Season One of Philber''t has wrapped. Gina tells BoJack she doesn’t want to continue their relationship of sleeping together. Later, BoJack and Hollyhock go to her house while she is away to see if BoJack left any of his painkillers there, as Hollyhock accidentally flushed the ones he had down the sink. However, as Hollyhock goes to sneak in, Gina arrives home and catches BoJack. As he distracts her from seeing Hollyhock, BoJack says he wants to talk about their relationship, and lies and agrees with her that he wants to get back together. As he tries to take off, as Hollyhock found pills, Gina admits she’s had a lot of on set flings on all the show’s she’s filmed, and no guy has ever wanted to continue their relationship after filming was done. She always internalized she didn’t deserve it, but now she feels like she does. BoJack quickly agrees as he races off and promises he’ll call her. BoJack talks to himself about how and when he’ll call Gina, but he assures that things will work out, they’ll be happy, and he won’t hurt her in a way that’ll affect her for the rest of her life. In [[Head in the Clouds|''Head in the Clouds]], BoJack, now with a sling on his arm due to deliberately crashing his car to get more painkillers, and Gina are getting ready for the Philbert premiere party. BoJack swallows a couple of painkillers. Gina shows concern for this, but BoJack claims he needs them because the reviews are out. Gina reads them and they are all surprising positive, especially the ones about her performance. BoJack then gives Gina a pair of earrings as a gift, as he begrudgingly admits he appreciated her visiting him in the hospital every day and he likes her. On the car ride to the premier, Gina asks BoJack if they're going to be together as a couple at the premiere, but BoJack says the world isn't ready for them yet. BoJack and Gina are on the red carpet, getting pictures taken by the press. They ask for pictures of just BoJack, which Gina is OK with, but BoJack tells them that they’ll want pictures of her after they see her performance. BoJack is sitting with Gina, who says they may get picked up for a second season due to all the positive press when Gina gets pulled for an interview. Gina is being interviewed, when BoJack, who just had a huge argument with Diane about his past shitty behavior and actions, after popping more pills and taking off his sling, makes his way through the crowd and passionately kisses her in front of all the cameras, as the imagery around him becomes disoriented with fireworks and the balloon of him floating away. In ''The Showstopper'', BoJack and Gina are driving through Los Angeles. BoJack (as a voice over) says it’s been two months since Philbert came out, and it’s a huge hit. He explains its good for him, but even better for Gina, who is getting a lot of positive press and attention. Gina tells BoJack she can’t believe this is the first show that’s actually made her a star. BoJack continues to narrate that he’s really happy for Gina, but he feels like something isn’t right, as we see him pop a few painkillers, showing his addiction has done anything but wane, and he very briefly flashes to the empty Philbert set before returning to his car. Throughout the episode, BoJack’s painkiller addiction becomes so bad he constantly swallows up to bottles worth of doses at once, he keeps hidden stashes of them around his house, and he begins to have trouble distinguishing reality from his show Philbert. ]] He becomes paranoid about the show secretly being written about him, especially he gets a note saying "''You Did A Bad Thing And I'm Going To Tell"-''Forgetting this was actually a promo flyer for ''Philbert based on a scene he was too high to remember have shooting. He tries to get to the bottom of it, fearing it’ll ruin the show for Gina. He begins to believe the show was created to reveal his secrets. At one point, he has a hallucination dream that involves Gina performing a song and dance number while wearing a tuxedo jacket, fedora, stockings, and heels, called ''Don't Stop Dancing Till The Curtains Fall'', taking BoJack through his past bad deeds, including the settings from his life, which are all set pieces, and telling him even if his grief and demons consume him, as the song suggests. In the grand finale, she dances on top of a glowing sign of his name while Popsicle stick dancers dance around it. The BoJack balloon that was let loose at the Philbert premier then deflates and hits BoJack, waking him up from his dream. The next day, Gina confronts BoJack over his stashes of pills, questioning how many he takes a day. He tries to chase her down for them, and shows her the note he got. She tells him that was from a scene in the show and was being used for promotion, and he probably didn’t remember because he’s been high on pills the whole time. She angrily tells BoJack he’s a mess and it’s going to ruin her show. This sets BoJack off, as he sarcastically apologizes for his debilitating drug problem ruining her show. He demands she give him his pills back. Throughout this argument, the scenes are juxtaposed with scenes from Philbert, with Sassy confronting Philbert about killing everyone who knew his secret. Philbert slaps Sassy and begins to strangle her. However, BoJack continues to violently strangle Gina even after Flip yells cut. He almost kills her but Mr. Peanutbutter intervenes and he and a few crew members pull BoJack off of her. Gina, whose eyes are bloodshot and has dark red bruises around her neck, Gina says "What the '''fuck' is wrong with you?". In [[The Stopped Show|''The Stopped Show]], Princess Carolyn sets up a staged interview with Biscuits Braxby so that BoJack and Gina can assure that they were just acting and so the show won’t get canceled, as many crew members filmed what happened and there’s a chance footage got out to the public. BoJack, who was so high on pills that he didn’t remember anything that happened, also finds out what he did to Gina after he watches the video. However, Gina, who has makeup to cover her bruises, angrily tells BoJack to not take responsibility for strangling her - he assaulted her, and if there was any justice he’d be in jail, but her career is finally taking off, and she doesn’t want to be known as "the girl that got strangled by BoJack Horseman". She wants to be known for her talent and doesn’t want him to define her. She says she’ll be amicable to him on set, but other than that she doesn’t want anything to do with him. The two do the interview together with Biscuits Braxby where they claim they were simply acting, and pretend to still be dating. Afterward, she storms off. Philbert ends up getting canceled due to What Time is Right Now.Com shrinking down to there original business plan because of allegations against Henry Fondle, it is unknown what happens with her or her career after the cancellation of the show. Personality Gina is an aspiring actor who believes Philbert is her last chance for stardom. She has a laid-back and apparently sarcastic persona. She also loves being alone. It also appears as though she is scared of committed romantic relationships with co-stars as she tells BoJack during the wrapping up of Philbert they should break up. Even though she's looking for a great chance of stardom, she is reluctant about how well she can do things. Gina loves musicals (particularly Kernel of Truth) and she feels like she'll never go into a musical after she had a bad audition. Relationships * ''BoJack Horseman'''' (dated/co-star)'' Episode Appearances Season 5 *''The Light Bulb Scene'' * ''Planned Obsolescence'' * '' INT. SUB '' * ''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'' * ''Ancient History'' * ''Head in the Clouds'' * ''The Showstopper'' * ''The Stopped Show'' Trivia * Her surname translates into Hunter. * Gina's voice actress Stephanie Beatriz also played a cop, Rosa Diaz, in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. * Her character is being described as "hating bras and loving cold rooms" is intended as a satirical take on sexualized female characters in real-life television shows. * Her character on Philbert becomes more rounded after Diane becomes the consulting producer * She loves being alone. * Gina is the latest (as of Season 5) of five characters to use the word "fuck". The first was Herb Kazzaz in Season 1, the second was''' Charlotte Carson in '''Season 2, the third was Todd Chavez in Season 3, and the fourth was BoJack (towards Beatrice) in Season 4. ** The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with BoJack is permanently ruined. Out of the five ruined relationships, only the one between Todd and BoJack appears to have a chance of improving, as BoJack is among the first few people to whom Todd willingly discloses his asexuality. *** The only time that rule was broken is when Diane shouts "motherfucker" after being told that she's pregnant, in the very first second of Brrap Brrap Pew Pew ''which immediately picked up at the last second of Love And/Or Marriage (''where we just hear her utter "mother-" before it cuts to the end credits of the episode) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Celebrities Category:Recurring characters